Settling Down
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: Emmet and Wyldstyle decide to tie the knot and later adopt Unikitty and her brother, Puppycorn, as their children. (Warning: NOT canon to the Unikitty! cartoon show)
1. A Wedding To Remember

**Chapter 1: A Wedding To Remember **

The events of the most recent adventure of Emmet Brickowski and his girlfriend, Lucy, better known as "Wyldestyle", had long passed, and they were enjoying a nice quiet dinner at the Syspocalypsestar Pizzeria.

"Man, I just _love _pizza." said Emmet. "Don't you, Luce?"

"Yeah, I do." said Wyldestyle.

Unikitty then came over to their table. With her was a blue and cream dog/unicorn hybrid with a yellow horn, a tan snout, auburn nose and eyes, red and white paws, three freckles on either side of his face, and wearing a black collar.

"Hey, Unikitty." said Emmet. "Who's this?"

"This is my younger brother, Puppycorn." said Unikitty.

"Nice to meet you, Puppycorn." said Emmet.

"You too, Emmet." said Puppycorn.

Just then, Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Aquaman, who were sitting at another table, came over.

"Hey, guys." said Superman. "Who's your friend?"

Unikitty introduced the Justice League to Puppycorn and vice versa.

"Nice to meet you all." said Puppycorn.

"You too." said Flash.

"Well, we better be heading back to our table." said Aquaman. "Our pizza will probably be here soon."

With that, the League went back to their table, as did Unikitty and Puppycorn. Just as they did, Emmet heard a voice inside him say "Do it!", and he got out of his seat.

"Hey, Lucy?" he asked.

"Yeah?" replied Wyldestyle.

"There's something I need to say." said Emmet.

"Shoot." said Wyldestyle.

"Lucy, we've been together for five years, two weeks, and two days." said Emmet. "And as the years went by, I've been starting to feel that the bond between you and me is only in the early stages of construction."

"Yeah." said Wyldestyle. "But, what exactly are you getting at?"

Emmet then got down on one knee, which Green Lantern quickly took notice of.

"Look!" he said. "He's finally doing it!"

Emmet then held up a ring.

"Lucy, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Emmet Joseph Brickowski?" asked Emmet.

Wyldestyle was both shocked and happy.

"**YES! YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!**" she cried.

Unikitty, Puppycorn, the League, Benny, and many other patrons all clapped and cheered for Emmet and Wyldestyle. Soon, news of the upcoming wedding had spread like at their house, Emmet and Lucy began planning the ceremony.

"So, who should we invite?" Emmet asked.

"Why not Queen Whatevra?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Good idea." said Emmet. "And maybe we can invite the League and all our other friends, old and new."

"Yeah." said Wyldstyle. "Well, that's one bridge crossed, now we should probably decide when and where we should have the wedding."

"How about next weekend?" asked Emmet.

"Sure." said Wyldestyle. "And maybe we can ask Whatevra if the ceremony could be held at her Temple."

"Yeah." said Emmet. "And maybe we can ask President Business if he could officiate it."

"Do you think he'll be interested?" asked Wyldestyle. "I mean, he's the CEO of a fuel company, not a clergyman."

The scene then cut to President Business' office at Octan, where, much to Wyldestyle's surprise, the former accepted their offer to officiate the wedding.

"And I'll happily cover any expenses needed, too." said President Business. "Gowns, suits, you name it, you got it."

"Oh, thanks so much, President B." said Emmet.

"Don't worry." said President Business. "Anything for you."

Later, Emmet and Lucy were at Queen Watevra's Palace, and when they asked her if she and her friends would like to come to the wedding and if they could have the wedding at her Palace, she accepted both offers.

"Of course." the Queen said. "There's plenty of room."

"Thanks." said Emmet.

Just then, General Mayhem came into the room.

"What's going on, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"Emmet and Lucy are getting married next weekend." said the Queen. "And they invited us."

"Sweet!" said Mayhem.

The soon-to-be newlyweds' Hall of Justice, home and headquarters (well, more like home in this universe, anyway) of the Justice League, and asked their superhero friends if they'd like to come to the wedding. Sure enough, they, including Batman, all agreed.

"Oh heck yeah!" said Green Lantern.

"Yeah, I'll be there, alright." said Superman.

"I'm in!" said Aquaman.

"Me too." said Flash.

"I'll come." said Wonder Woman.

"Sure, why not?" said Batman.

"Great. Hope to see ya there!" said Emmet.

The next friend Emmet and Wyldestyle visited was Metalbeard. He too agreed to come to the wedding.

"Of course I'll come to yer weddin'." said Metalbeard. "In fact, I'll bring me crew along."

"Sounds good." said Emmet.

After MetalBeard, Emmet and Wyldestyle then visited Benny, then Good Cop, Ma Cop, and Pa Cop. All accepted the invite. Once all the invites were taken care of, they went home to do more planning, during which they decide that, rather than being guests, they decided to hire Wonder Woman, Mayhem, and Queen Watevra as Wyldestyle's bridesmaids, Benny, Metalbeard, and Superman as Emmet's groomsmen, Batman as Emmet's Best Man, Unikitty as the flower girl, and Puppycorn as the ring bearer. In no time, everything was all set and the big day arrived. In his dressing room, Emmet was putting on a black jacket over a white button-down shirt, a red bowtie, a red carnation, a red cummerbund, black trousers, and black shoes. As for Benny, he kept his helmet, but he still wore a tuxedo like Emmet, only without the carnation and cummerbund. Plus, his bow tie was blue. The same could be said for Superman, except his bow tie was a darker blue. Metalbeard just wore a black bow tie fashioned from a black pipe cleaner.

"How do I look?" asked Emmet.

"Great." said Superman, Metalbeard, and Benny in unison.

"Jinx!" Benny shouted. "You all owe me sodas at the reception!"

Superman and Metalbeard all groaned in disgust. In Wyldestyle's dressing room, she had just put on a black dress with the same accents as her usual hoodie and jeans and a black choker with a skull pendant on it.

"What do you think?" asked Wyldestyle.

"Uh, no." said Wonder Woman. "Black is for funerals, not weddings."

"Yeah." said Mayhem.

"But that's just a stereotype." said Wyldestyle.

"True." said Watevra. "But, still, that's way too inappropriate."

"Yeah." said Wonder Woman. "I've got something better."

Wonder Woman then gave Wyldestyle a plain white wedding dress with a white veil.

"Now that's more like it." said Mayhem.

Just then, they heard the organ.

"It's showtime." said Wyldestyle.

With that, bride and bridesmaids came out of the dressing room while Unikitty tossed flower petals all around them, Alfred played "The Wedding March", and Puppycorn followed behind them with a pillow bearing the rings. She strolled up to the stage and was soon facing Emmet. As soon as everyone was in their respective places, President Business kicked off the ceremony.

"Friends, neighbors, welcome all." said President Business. "We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. We will now proceed with the vows, starting with that of the groom, Emmet Joseph Brickowski."

"Lucy Elizabeth DiCicco, I, Emmet Joseph Brickowski, promise to be your faithful husband." Emmet said. "I vow to love you when the sun shines, when the rain falls, in sickness, and in health, through good times and bad. As you look into my eyes, think of me and remember that I love you always."

"Emmet Joseph Brickowski, I take you to be my husband from this point forward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to be your faithful wife, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond." Wyldestyle said immediately after. "This will be a commitment made in love, kept in faith, and eternally made new."

Everyone "awww"'d at the vows. However, Green Lantern was sobbing into a handkercheif, which caused Aquaman to slap him.

"Keep it together, man!" Aquaman whispered through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry." Green Lantern sniffled. "But I'm just so happy for Emmet and Wyldestyle! You know, I've always dreamed this would happen! I even _wanted_ this to happen!"

"Well, try to control yourself, okay?" asked Aquaman.

Lantern nodded, and President Business nodded at Puppycorn, who then held up the rings, which Emmet and Wyldstyle then took.

"With these rings, I hereby pronounce this couple husband and wife." said President Business as the couple put the rings on. "You may now kiss the bride."

Emmet did just that, and all in attendance erupted in cheers and applause. After the ceremony came a reception with sandwiches, juice, and a wide variety of baked goods, including the wedding cake. After the reception, everyone went home, and Emmet and Wyldstyle were very happy to have both started a new chapter in their lives, not just as friends, not just as lovers, but now as a married couple.


	2. The Kids Are Alright

**Chapter 2: The Kids Are Alright**

Two weeks after the ceremony, Emmet and Wyldestyle were sitting on their porch swing.

"You know, Luce." said Emmet. "I've been thinking. Wouldn't it be nice to have children?"

"Yeah." said Wyldestyle. "Why don't we do adoption?"

"Sounds good to me." said Emmet.

Just then, Emmet had an idea.

"And you know, neither Unikitty nor Puppycorn's parents have been seen at all." said Emmet. "Do you think they could be, you know, orphans?"

"I can see why you'd think that." said Wyldestyle. "And, you might be right."

"Yeah." said Emmet. "In fact, maybe we could adopt them."

"Good idea." said Wyldestyle. "Let's do it!"

"But first, we need to ask them." said Emmet. "We shouldn't just do it out of the blue."

"Too right." said Wyldestyle. "But when should we ask them?"

"Ask who what?" asked a voice.

It was Superman.

"Oh, hey, Superman." said Emmet. "What's up?"

"Not much." said Superman. "I just came to ask if I could borrow some eggs. See, Wonder Woman's making some dark chocolate chip cookies and we're out of eggs."

"Sure." said Wyldestyle. "How many do you need?"

"Just two." said Superman.

Wyldestyle got two eggs out of the fridge and gave them to Superman.

"There you are, Superman." she said. "Two eggs."

"Thanks." said Superman.

"Though, what exactly are the cookies for?" asked Emmet.

"Don't you guys remember?" asked Superman. "We're having a party at the Hall of Justice to watch the Stackers play."

"Oh, right." said Emmet. "It's the opening game."

"Are Unikitty and Puppycorn coming?" asked Wyldestyle.

"Yes, they are." said Superman. "So's President B, the Cop family, Queen Watevra, Mayhem, and all our other friends."

"Great." said Emmet.

"Though, why did you ask?" asked Superman.

"Oh, no reason." said Emmet.

But then, he remembered.

"Actually, Superman, there is a reason." said Emmet. "Are Unikitty and Puppycorn really orphans?"

"What makes you ask that?" asked Superman.

"Well, we really haven't seen their parents at all." said Wyldestyle.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense." said Superman. "Well, see you at the party."

With that, Superman flew off, and Emmet and Wyldestyle grinned at each other.

"We could ask them at the party!" said Emmet.

"Yeah!" said Wyldestyle. "And maybe get an adoption form on the way."

"If we're to do that, we'll need to leave early." said Emmet.

"Good idea." said Wyldestyle.

Soon, it was time to go to the party, so Emmet and Wyldestyle left, and soon made it to the Bricksburg Police Station, where they filled out an adoption form for Unikitty and Puppycorn. Once that was done, they put it in a manila envelope and soon made it to the Hall of Justice just as everyone else was.

"Scribble Face Cop! Long time no see!" said Emmet.

"You too." said Scribble Face Cop.

"Hello, you must be Emmet and Wyldestyle." said Ma Cop.

"That we are." said Emmet.

"It's nice to meet you." said Pa Cop.

"Likewise." said Wyldestyle.

Just then, Superman came out with a plate of nachos.

"Hey, you guys." said Superman. "Come on in! The game's about to start!"

With that, they all went inside. Soon, the National Anthem began playing, and everyone stood up and covered their hearts. Once it was over, the game, which was the Bricksburg Stackers versus the Lego City Clutchers baseball teams, began, and eventually halftime came, and Emmet saw this as the opportunity to ask Unikitty and Puppycorn about him and his new wife adopting them.

"Hey, Unikitty? Puppycorn?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah?" Puppycorn responded as he ate some chips.

"What is it, Emmet?" Unikitty asked.

"Wyldestyle and I have a question to ask." said Emmet.

"What sort of question?" Puppycorn asked.

Emmet winked at Wyldestyle, who handed Unikitty the envelope.

"If you could open this envelope and tell us what you see inside." said Wyldestyle.

And so Unikitty did. When she did, she found the adoption form. When she did, hers and Puppycorn's eyes shot wide open.

"It's...an adoption form!" she said.

"Does that mean...?" Puppycorn asked.

"Yup." said Emmet. "I'm your new dad."

"And I'm your new mom." said Wyldestyle.

Well, at this news, Unikitty's eyes welled up with tears, as did Puppycorn's.

"Aw, come here, you two." Emmet said.

He hugged them both, and both started crying into his chest.

"Shhh." he said soothingly. "It's okay, kids, Daddy's here."

Unikitty and Puppycorn weren't the only ones in tears, as Green Lantern was sobbing hysterically just like he was at the wedding. This time, rather than slapping him and telling him to keep it together, Aquaman was hugging his fellow Justice League member.

"Aw, there, there, Hal." he said.

As for the rest of the League members, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Flash all were happy for Unikitty and Puppycorn, and while Superman, Wonder Woman, and Flash were cheering, Batman just smiled with pride at them, although on the inside, he was bawling his eyes out like he'd just broken up with his significant other.

"Way to go, you two." Batman said.

Eventually, the game ended with the Stackers winning, the final score being eighteen to nine. After the game, everyone went home and to bed. Over time, Emmet and Wyldestyle, with help from their friends, moved into a bigger house and wasted no time setting up two more rooms for Unikitty and Puppycorn. This took quite some time, but in the end, it was worth it, and later, when everything had been moved in, the scene transferred to show Emmet putting up a photo of himself, Wyldestyle, their newly adopted children, and all their friends with the words "One Big Happy Family" inscribed on the frame. Next to that one was a sign saying "Home Sweet Home".

"And that's it." said Emmet.

"Great." said Wyldestyle.

"Yay!" Unikitty cheered.

"What now?" Puppycorn asked.

Emmet then saw the time on the clock.

"Hey, the next episode of "Where Are My Pants?" is gonna be on soon." said Emmet. "Let's watch it together!"

"Alright!" said Wyldestyle.

With that, the whole family sat together on the couch as Emmet turned the TV on. Soon enough, the show began, and when it ended, Unikitty and Puppycorn went to bed, and as the former snuggled under her new sheets, a sense of comfort overcame her and she smiled to show it.

"This is it." she said to herself. "This is my new home and my new life."

And as the moon ascended high into the pitch black sky, I bet you a sentimental cloud drifeted over Unikitty and Puppycorn as the new children of Bricksburg's hero, Emmet Brickowski.

**The End** **(or is it?)**


End file.
